


Rumors Gone Too Far

by PsychoHalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1k, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interview, M/M, and louis has something to say about it, basically the interviewer calls harry a slut, non-au, under 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHalo/pseuds/PsychoHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've heard you've been with over 100 ladies just this year...you cheeky lad. You sure do get around, don't you Harry.<br/>Well, those rumors don't have any truth to them so...<br/>Ohhh, of course they don't.</p><p>One Direction are sitting in an interview when the topic of Harry being a womanizer comes up. Louis decides he no longer is going to let it slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2013 when the media was all about Harry being a player and one rumor claimed Harry had slept with almost 200 women. Luckily we don't get those rumors much anymore.

We were sitting in yet another interview. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate interviews, it's just that they have been stressful lately. There have been various rumors going around that I have slept with a large number of girls this year. The latest number I've heard was 410. 410 girls in one year! Not even a male prostitute has slept with that many girls in his whole life! I don't understand why people insist that I'm a womanizer.

If they only knew the truth...that I don't even fancy girls. That's right, I'm gay. And I'm also dating my best mate Louis Tomlinson. However, we can't tell people that. Since they don't know about us, they all end up believing the rumors.

Whenever we're in an interview and something is said about me being a "manwhore," Louis gets pissed off so much. He told me once that he's worried one day someone will make him so mad that he will snap and accidentally tell the whole world about us. To be honest, I wouldn't be too upset if that happened.

I realized I zoned out on the interview, so I quickly jump back in the conversation. Oh, great. The interviewer is now talking about the most recent rumor about me.

"So Harry, there have been rumors going around about your love life, hasn't there?" The interviewer asks. I notice Louis is sitting really close to me. If he would move over any further, he would practically be on my lap. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are full of anger. I subtlety touch his knee to indicate to him that's it's fine and that I will handle it. He doesn't seem to relax at all though. I'm not too mad, I'm used to this and it's not the interviewers fault she has to ask me these questions.

"Yeah, I guess there have been a few rumors going around..." I say as flirty as I can manage. I throw in a wink for good measure. It's all a show, trying to show the world I'm into girls, when really I'm not. Louis' hand curls up into a fist. Oh no, he looks really pissed. I wish I could kiss the angry look off his face right here, but obviously I can't.

"I've heard you've been with over 100 ladies just this year...you cheeky lad. You sure do get around, don't you Harry." She winks at me. Okay now I'm mad too. It takes everything in me to not to get up and slap her. But violence never solves anything. Even if someone is implying you're a manwhore.

"Well, those rumors don't have any truth to them so..." I reply I her.

"Ohhh, of course they don't." She says as she winks at me once again implying that she doesn't believe me. Suddenly Louis leans forward a bit in his seat. Oh no, he better not say anything he might regret.

"Excuse me but what exactly are you implying? That Harry actually has slept with that many ladies?" Louis says in a fake polite tone with a hint of sass. Oh this is going to get bad. I can sense the other boys are thinking the same thing. Liam wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Niall and Zayn sit in their seats staring daggers at Louis.

"Louis," I whisper to him, " please drop it." He just glares at me and then faces back towards the interviewer.

"Well, that sure is what the whole world thinks." Oh, she really needs to stop before she pushes him too far. Before I can even get a word in edgewise, Louis moves to the edge of his seat, signaling that he's about to bitch at her. This is going to get really ugly really fast. I take a sip of my complimentary water bottle as I prepare myself for Louis' rant. He points his finger and says to her something that I was not prepared for him to say.

"Okay that's it! I've had enough of everyone accusing my boyfriend of being a manwhore!" Louis yells. I spit my water out everywhere and Niall starts choking on the sip of water he was trying to take. The interviewer has a huge, shocked expression on her face. Liam's eyes are bulging out of his sockets. Zayn just is just sitting there with a smirk as he shakes his head.

Our management team is standing behind the camera looking like they are about to murder Louis. They are literally staring daggers into his soul.

Louis has his hand clamped over his mouth. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't mean to say what he said, but I guess it slipped out. Dear God, now the whole world knows we're together.

"Did you just say your boyfriend? As in Harry is your boyfriend?" The interviewer looks shocked but she has an excited look on her face. Probably because she's the one that got the information first.

"Um...I um...well..." Louis stammers out. Well, I might as well jump in and tell her the truth. Can't take it back now.

"Yes. He did say boyfriend," I say matter-of-factually as I grab Louis' hand in my own and intertwine our fingers so the whole world can see he's mine, "Louis and I are together. We have been for a year and I have never been happier." I look at Louis and see that he has the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"That's right," Louis adds while looking into my eyes, "Sorry ladies, but Harry is taken by me and we're madly in love." He looks at the camera and winks.

He then turns towards me, wraps his arms around my neck and presses his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his waist as we share a quick smooch on live television. But I don't care that the whole world is watching because I can finally show Louis off as my perfect boyfriend.


End file.
